


And He Shall Be My Squishy

by sgtbarnes_winter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Peggy Carter, Bisexual Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, But He Gets Better, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Deaf Clint Barton, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I promise, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Nick Fury Knows All, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Shy Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Swearing, The rest are not good bros, This is shit honestly, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trigger warning: abuse, Very Very Slow Burn, but like it takes so long to get to the plot, don't kill me tony starts as a dick, like they flirt but, well bucky flirts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:42:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbarnes_winter/pseuds/sgtbarnes_winter
Summary: Barnes is a fucking punk. I don't just mean the whole dyed hair, piercings, and tattoos kind of punk, though he's that too. I mean Bucky Motherfucking Barnes is a little shit. He's 6 feet of concentrated sass. And he's not afraid of anything or anyone, except for his "parents". He still hasn't realized that maybe if he'd stop talking back his life would be a lot easier. But, then again, maybe it wouldn't. His step-dad, Alexander Pierce, and his mother Winnie, short for Winifred, are kind of not the best parents. Bucky's dad walked out on him and his mom 10 years ago, giving Bucky enough time to get to know him, and then all of a sudden not have a dad anymore. Winnie remarried Pierce about 4 years after that, and in those 4 years, she changed. A lot. Winnie went out every night after the whole "George(Bucky's Father) Fiasco," and her patience dwindled until finally she snapped, started hitting Bucky and Becca. She turned to drugs, men, and alcohol, leaving Bucky alone with his sister Becca. So, yeah, Barnes has a right to be a punk, both literally and behaviorally, because he wasn't raised any better.





	1. Blondie

**Author's Note:**

> "Didn't your mother ever tell you that smoking kills, Barnes?"
> 
>  
> 
> "No."

"James?"

  
"James?"

  
" _James!_ "

  
Finally, after an exasperated sigh and a heavy eye roll,

  
"Bucky?"

  
"What is it?" A deep voice answered, amused, the sass clear in his sarcastic tone.

  
A heavy sigh fell from Mrs. Hill's mouth,

"I was simply asking if you were present in my class... _James_."

  
"Hm," mused the voice, 'well, I dunno how to break this to ya, teach. But, uh, no James here. 'Mean, if you're askin' for me, I'm Bucky, nice to meet you, though I'm a bit offended that after three years, still haven't learned my name yet... _Maria._ "  
Barnes barked out a sharp laugh and popped a piece of gum in his mouth, relishing in the taste of the mint flavor.

Snapping his gum once, Bucky sank back into his seat, put one earbud in, and kicked his feet up.

"You know what, Barnes? I'm too tired for your shit today. Get the hell out, but if you're not here tomorrow, I will see you in detention."

Bucky snickered at that, hopped out of his seat with a sarcastic bow and said,

"As you wish, your royal highness."

He walked towards the door, turned to face the class and said,

"I'll be here all week," as the class laughed. With a smirk and a twist of his lip ring with his tongue, he glanced around the room, until his eyes landed on an unfamiliar face.

 _'_ _Now who_ ,' He thought to himself, eyeing the boy, _'are you?'_

He was skinny and blonde, he saw, a mop of blonde hair. 

' _perfect,'_ Barnes thought, ' _just my type_.  _I shall call him Blondie, and he shall be mine. He shall be my Blondie.'_

Then, Blondie looked up, meeting Bucky's steel grey eyes with his own icy blue ones. Before Bucky could make a comment, the blonde's face turned bright red and he returned to his previous activity: staring down at his desk as if it were about to come alive and start tap dancing.

 _'Jesus Christ on a fucking bike, he's pretty,'_ He thought, 

Scanning him up and down, Barnes locked eyes with the boy, once more, snapped his gum and winked right at him, making Blondie snap his head forward and pretend that he wasn't still looking at Bucky using his peripheral.

Smirking at his victory, Bucky sauntered out of the classroom, immediately banking a right to walk to the courtyard. Pulling a cigarette out of his bag and lighting it in one click, he spit out his gum and inhaled the smoke. There was a chick in the courtyard, though, leaning against the brick wall of the school, earbuds in, reading a book. After a few minutes of peace and quiet, the girl says,

"Didn't your mother tell you that smoking kills, Barnes?"

He paused, surprised that someone had the balls to talk to him. Not that he was a bully, he was just intimidating. He slowly looked up at her, momentarily distracted by her fiery red hair, and said,

"No."

Looking away from her, he flicked the cigarette onto the ground and stamped it out.

 

 _'The first day of junior year:'_ He thought,

 

  * _'-Piss off Hill -_ **check'**
  * _'-Get kicked outta class-_ **check'**
  * _'-check out and embarrass cute boy-_ **double check** _!'_
  * _'-sass strange girl - **check'**_



 

  
 _'Perfect day,'_ Barnes laughed to himself, as the bell rang. He glanced at his phone to check the time:  _2:01_

He glanced up at the girl, but she was gone. Though the day may have been perfect so far, the light in his eyes disappeared the second he realized,

  
_'I have to go home.'_

  
Scowling, Bucky dragged his steel-toed boots off the bench, just as the bell rang. Sulking to his car, he shot a deadly glare at anyone who had the misfortune to get in his way.


	2. Aw, He's Hot and Cute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blondie comes face to face with Barnes, and Barnes finally learns his name. Though, he probably will just stick with Blondie.

_'How in the hell am I supposed to cover up these bruises?'_

Barnes was standing in front of his mirror with a bruise on his neck. 

 _'Fuck you, Pierce.'_   He rolled his eyes as he dug through his closet to find something, anything to cover this up. He couldn't even pass this one off as a hickey. It was bright red, even though it was given last night, and it wasn't even the right shape. It was a fucking pain in the ass is what it was.

Barnes was now standing in front of his mirror with the bruise hidden behind a choker, because fuck your societal structure.

Glancing up and down, making sure no other bruises were in plain sight, Barnes sighed. He was wearing your standard punk outfit, with a bit of that Bucky touch.

 _'All dolled up,'_ Bucky thought. Wearing a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, his steel-toe boots, and a sleeveless tee, with rips on the back, black of course, Barnes tugged at the choker.

 _'It's gonna be hot today, but honey, I don't do shorts.'_ He laughed out loud at that thought,  _'I'm hilarious._ '

 

He went over to his bedside table to grab his keys, ' _Pierce might be the world's biggest douchecanoe, but at least he does a lot to keep my mouth shut.'_ Barnes mused. He tends to use humor to cover up his problems, who doesn't? Bucky stood there, deciding between his car or his bike.

His mind landed on the 2004 Harley, and walked out of his room. Not grabbing breakfast, he left his house without saying anything to Winnie or Pierce.

' _N_ _ot_   _worth it.'_

 He nearly tiptoed out the garage door and grabbed his bike helmet off the rack, along with his leather jacket. Yeah, it was hot, but so was the jacket, so Barnes decided that fashion is more important than practicality. Straddling the bike, he put on the helmet and revved the engine. Bucky always felt more free when he was on his motorcycle. He sped out of the garage, and down the street, wind blowing around him. Contrary to his reputation, he  _likes_ school, it gets him away from Pierce, and more importantly away from his mom. Some days he spends his time pondering whether his mother's emotional manipulation and abuse is worse than his step-father's physical abuse. Other days, he gives up, turning to music, writing, and cigarettes.  As soon as she married that jack-wad, Winnie stopped hitting Bucky and Becca, letting Pierce take that over, but she never stopped abusing them. Most days, she stumbled home drunk, high, or both, already blaming Bucky for her mistakes. Sometimes, though, she comes home stone-cold sober, which is almost worse, as she tends to lay into Bucky, usually about what a "disappointment" he is and "how did she raise such a punk son." Somehow, Winnie thought Pierce was a king, she deified him, thinking he did no wrong. So, when Pierce started hitting Bucky and even Becca, she never said a word, and assumed they deserved it. Even though she used to be a good mother, or at least not an abusive one, she always believed Pierce over the kids. If Bucky came home 5 minutes past curfew, Pierce smacked him across the face. If he came home an hour past? He wouldn't be able to go to school, as he probably couldn't move his limbs. Bucky practically raised Becca, though he was a year younger. Bex was an angel in Pierce's eyes, but she hated him for what he did to her brother. Bex could do no wrong, but Bucky? Bucky never did anything right.

Barnes spends most of his ride thinking about this, and asking himself if he'll ever be able to get out of that house. The answer was always different, depending on events that had happened that day or the one preceding it. Today the answer was: "I fucking better." 

Bucky prides himself on his reputation at school, but today, when his eyes started watering under the visor of his helmet, he found himself not caring. 

Arriving at the school, he pulled into his parking spot, only to find that someone had parked in the spot next to his, 

 _'Who the fuck?_ ' He questioned, stepping off his bike and taking off his helmet, and finally wiping the tears away. The sense of apathy he felt right now was odd, as he didn't really care if anyone saw him crying today. It's not like they would try anything, he kinda has a reputation for beating the shit out of assholes. Bucky would never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, but if he saw someone being bullied, or someone being harrassed, he just had to step in. Being near 6 feet tall and fit as hell, along with an extreme talent for martial arts and weaponry, usually helps, so he rarely gets beat, not to mention even hit. 

Suddenly, Bucky feels a set of eyes staring at him. He laughs. Bucky's no fool, he knows he's good-looking, he doesn't ever brag, and he's modest. But, again, he's no fool. So, when he turns and sees someone in the car next to him, he decides to have a bit of fun. 

He shakes out his shoulder length, brown hair, and puts his helmet under his arm. After doing so, he makes a point to glance at the kid, snicker, and wink at him. 

 _'Holy shit,'_ Barnes realized, ' _It's Blondie. T_ _he kid from math class. Of course he took the spot next to mine. God hates me.'_

So Barnes, being the cheeky little shit he is, decides to pop in a piece of gum and snap it at Blondie. Just as he did yesterday.

Blondie finally gets out of the car, as he sees that Bucky is not leaving any time soon. Leaning on his bike, Barnes keeps chewing the gum, almost bored.

"Heya, Blondie." He drawls, his voice gruff and low,

"It's Steve." The blond manages out.

"Hm, Steve." Bucky pretends to ponder this. "Cute. But, I like Blondie better." 

Steve blushes at this. Bucky laughs a little upon seeing the other boy blush. His laugh ringing out, clear as a bell, and yes he caught Steve's lip turn up slightly when he laughed. That just made him laugh harder. 

 _'Aw, he's hot AND cute. Now that's just unfair'_ Barnes' intrusive gay thoughts interrupted his laughing and he choked a little bit, astonished at his own thoughts.

Seeing Bucky blush a little bit, allowed Steve to gain the smallest bit of confidence, sassing Barnes right back.

"Yeah, well, I really don't care. The name is  _Steve_. S-T-E-V-E. Steve."

"Oh, so the blond can spell!" Barnes snorts, regaining his composure, while also hating himself for blushing. "Well,  _Stevie._  Looks like we gotta get to Hill's class, you coming?" Bucky offers to walk with him...God only knows why.

"Uh, I... don't even know your name." The blond stutters.

Bucky snorts again,  _'Attractive, Barnes._ ' He thinks to himself, rolling his eyes at his own foolishness.

He starts to walk away, "Yes, you do." He calls behind him. He keeps moving, expecting Steve to follow.

 

He does.

 

"Yeah, I do." Steve says with conviction. "You tend to make a fool of yourself, like, always."

Then Steve pushes past the brunet, turns his head, and giggles, face flushed as he sassed Bucky again.

' _Oh. My. God.'_ Barnes thought. ' _Who_ is  _this kid?_ _'_

So, Bucky followed Steve into the jaws of death. 

 

Just kidding, they just walked into the school.


	3. My Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky sits with Stevie. Bucky is a flirtatious jerk. Steve would never admit he likes it.
> 
> *sorry but highschool is v stressful and i wont have a good updating schedule but im working on chapter 4 now, should be up soon sorry!*

Walking into Hill's class, he rolled his eyes when he saw Steve avoid his gaze, scuttling to his seat in the back. Steve put his bag down and quickly opened up his laptop, along with a notebook and pencil.

' _Seriously, Stevie? Both your laptop and your notebook?'_ Bucky laughed out loud when Steve glanced up at him and then immediately after locking eyes with Bucky, dropped his head down, furiously blushing.

Bucky sauntered over to the desk next to Steve, and decided to mess with him a little bit. Not to be mean, or anything, it was just really fun making the smaller one blush. 

Someone was sitting there, so Bucky rolled his eyes, and whistled to get the kid's attention. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Hey there kid, you look real comfy right about now, but I'm sittin' next to Stevie-boy today so, uh, why don't you scurry on up to that empty desk right over there. Thank you, doll." Bucky had an almost bored tone, which he knew intimidated the kid for some reason, as he looked absolutely terrified when Bucky stopped talking. Oh, or maybe it was the fact that Bucky looked like a punk-band reject with his nose, lip, eyebrow, and ear piercings. Yes, he was extra. No, he didn't care.

"O-Okay. Sure." The kid squeaked out. 

Bucky laughed, loud and deep, making Steve blush even harder.

"Thanks, kid. See ya 'round." He winked at the kid when he scrambled to get out of Bucky's way.

Bucky plopped down into the seat and turned to face Steve. "Fancy meetin' you here, Stevie!" Bucky said, in a sarcastic tone.

"What do you want Barnes, I'm tryin' to focus." Steve didn't stumble over his words this time, despite Bucky's icy blue eyes staring him down.

Bucky snorted, "And what exactly would be tryna focus on right now? Hill isn't even in the room yet." Barnes rolled his eyes and snapped his gum again. He does that to get on people's nerves. He thinks it's hilarious.

"Another paper, for another class." Steve grumbled out, not revealing that he was actually hiding his phone behind the laptop screen.

Bucky knew he was lying. Steve was a terrible liar.

Bucky giggled, yes, giggled. "You're a terrible liar, Blondie." 

"It's Steve."

"Sure, whatever you say, Blondie."

And with that, Steve rolled his eyes, and Bucky took that as an opportunity to slam down the laptop screen and snatch Steve's phone from his hands.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Bucky exclaimed, making a few heads turn, though when they saw Barnes glare at them, they whipped their heads back around.

"Bucky!" Steve whined.

"Oh My God. The great Blon- scuse me-  _Stevie-_ knows my name." Bucky laughed, and continued on, "Well, I am just so humbled."

"Yeah, yeah. Can I have my phone back now?" Steve asked, grumpily.

"Hm," Bucky pretended to think on this, "No." He said with glee. 

You could see the mischief in his eyes. He clicked the home button and started typing.

"Bucky! You jerk! What the hell are you doing?" Steve said, almost too loud.

"Tsk, tsk. Stevie! Language!" Bucky laughed again. He stopped typing, locked the screen, and handed the phone back to its rightful owner.

"Thank you...Jerk" Steve rolled his eyes as Barnes snickered.

Opening the phone, Steve saw the contacts app open. He narrowed his eyes, and scrolled to B.

-Nothing New-

He kept scrolling until he saw:

James Buchanan Barnes <3


	4. My Hero pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it wouldn't let me change the last chapter so here's the pt 2 of that one even though it should be all in one okay enjoy

Steve blushed a little upon seeing Bucky's name in his phone.

 _'Oh my god, he even added a little heart to the end,'_ Steve thought, changing the name from "James Buchanan Barnes" to "Jerk."

He definitely did _not_ keep the heart.

Ok, he did. But only to humor Bucky, that's all.

Looking at his phone, Steve noticed that Bucky had already texted himself from Steve's phone, so Bucky had his number.

 _'Great,'_ thought Steve, looking at the text Barnes sent himself.

< **Bucky** >< _Steve_ >

 **7:36** < _Hello Bucky u r so sexy and hot ur the smartest guy ive ever seen in my life_ >

 **7:36** < **oh why hello blondie I'm so glad u think so bc I kno I am thx**

 **7:37** < _Shut up, oh my god I did not say that. >_

 **7:38** < **Um, stevie I have the proof right up there u obviously did** >

*"Jerk" sent an image*

Steve opened the image to find a screenshot of their 4 line conversation, and glanced at his name in Bucky's phone.

"Punk" with a heart to match the one Bucky gave himself in Steve's phone.

Again, Steve couldn't help but blush at this.

 **7:38** < _Buckyyyyyyyyyyy_ >

 **7:39** < **Stevieeeeeeeeee** >

 **7:40** < _Whatever......jerk_ >

 **7:40** < **u love me anyways punk** >

 **7:40** < **omg we already have cute nicknames stevie were fucking adorable** >

Steve quietly giggled at this, glancing over at Bucky, who was struggling to keep himself from smiling. Bucky slowly turned to look at Steve, and upon making eye contact, blushed and started to laugh.

"Mr. Barnes, care to enlighten me as to why the Pythagorean Theorem is so funny?"

"Uh...um...I...uh, you know Mrs. Hill, just that, uh, I love those triangles. The way they just," He clenched his fist, "Tri those angles."

This made Steve burst out laughing with the rest of the class, earning him a scathing look from Bucky, and surprisingly, an amused one from Hill.

"Pay attention, Barnes, before I send you to Fury's office."

"Yes ma'am!" Bucky saluted and sunk down in his seat, glaring at Steve, who had his eyes glued to the board, and was struggling not to giggle.

 **7:43** < **ur gonna pay for tht punk** >

 **7:44** < _pay attention, buck. I'm not getting in trouble because you're a fuckin jerk :P >_

 **7:46** < **dude I sat there for 2 mins bc u fuckin said ":P" im gonna cry** >

 **7:46** < _you're overreacting, drama queen. B)_ >

Bucky groaned, and put his phone down. Placing his head on his desk, he didn't move again until the bell rang.

Steve bent over to pick up his things, and then Bucky was there.

"Stevie. I cannot believe you text like a 95 year old."

"Oh my god, shut up you jerk."

"Make me, punk," Bucky said as he grabbed Steve’s notebook off his desk and ran out the door.

”Bucky!” 

He didn’t even stall for a second, Bucky Barnes had stolen his English notebook and waltzed out of the class.

 **8:01** < _BUCKY_ >

 **8:01** < _I NEED THAT FOR JOHNSON’S CLASS_ >

 **8:02** < **read: 8:02 A.M.** >

8:02< _Bucky Barnes did you just SAY read at 8:02 am?!?!?!_ >

8:03< **read: 8:03 A.M.** >

8:04< _BUCKY_ >

Steve was so not having this. He walked into English, empty-handed. 

“Mr. Rogers, where is your homework?”

”Well, uhm, you see Ms....”

Suddenly, the door burst open.

 _’Oh God,’_ thought Steve.

”Where's Steve? I need to find him! Stevie! You left this in math class!” 

Bucky Motherfucking Barnes was standing there holding out his English notebook, with the biggest grin on his stupidly ~~attractive~~  stupid face, pretending to be out of breath. 

“......thanks, buck,” Steve muttered under his breath.

”Bye, Stevie.” Bucky turned on his heel, waved at Ms. Johnson, and looked back at Steve one more time, only to wink and walk out. 

“So, _Stevie_ , let’s see that homework.”

”Y-yes ma’am.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the bell rang, Steve found Bucky waiting outside his classroom. 

“What do you want Barnes?” 

“Well now, blondie. That’s no way to talk to your pal, your buddy, your Bucky. The same Bucky that just brought you your english homework.”

” First of all, I just met you like this morning. And second of all, you brought me homework that you stole in the first place!”

Bucky feigned a gasp, “Stevie! I’m so utterly offended! How dare you accuse me of such treacherous behavior!” He burst out laughing, and even Steve had to crack a little smile at this.

”You should be thanking me, punk! I saved your ass! Plus, we did not meet this morning, if I'm remembering correctly, we shared a moment yesterday during math class.”

”I don't know what you're talking about. And thanks to you, my ass was on the fuckin line back there!”

”Mhm, sure." Bucky drawled, "Well I came through for ya! What if I promise to be with ya ‘till the end of that line you were talking about?”

Steve placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder and looked at him for a second.

”Bucky," He said, feigning worry, "it’s not a real line.”

Bucky rolled his eyes at that, and pushed Steve’s hand off his shoulder. 

“Whatever, maybe I'll see you around, new kid.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Bye, ya fuckin jerk.”

Bucky blew a kiss at Steve and turned away, walking out of the school and towards his bike. Revving the engine, he glanced over at Steve one more time, winked, put his helmet on and drove away. 

‘ _Hm_ ,’ Bucky thought, _‘this is gonna be fun.’_

 

 


	5. Let's Take Care Of Blondie

Steve woke up the next morning way happier than he should have been.

Reaching for his phone, he turns it on to see Bucky's name.

 _ **7:10**_ _ **:**_   **gooooooooood morning blondie**

Sighing, Steve began to reply, when another next came in.

_**7:35:** _ **Steve i am v offended that ur ignoring me this way maybe i should come beat u up**

_**7:35:**  Jesus, Buck! I was asleep! I'm not goin to school today, why am I awake?_

**_7:36:_ what do u mean ur not goin to school  
**

_**7:36:** _ **steve r u sick oh my god r u ok**

Steve definitely didn't blush at that.

_**7:37:** listen, dude. I barely know you so I'm not gonna get into my entire medical history with you. But here's the short version: I get sick, constantly. The school staff knows, it had nothing to do with why I transfered, and i do NOT need your pity._

**_7:38:_  listen, dude. I barely know u so I'm not asking u for ur entire medical history. ive decided that were gonna b friends so excuse me for caring abt the wellbeing of my lil blondie**

_**7:38:** Oh. Okay. Cool. I might come in late, but idk. I feel like complete shit, so we'll see._

**_7:38:_  Is some1 home w u? **

**_7:40:_ ** _no my mom is at work._ **  
**

_**7:41:** _ **this is going to sound creepy but where do u live?** _  
_

_**7:41:**  bucky no you are not ditching school to come take care of me, we just met, like, literally yesterday._

**_7:42:_ ** **Steven, do not test me, I will get my friend Tasha to find out. Shes like, a spy or smthn idk but she knows everything so maybe make this slightly easier for moi and tell me :)**

~~~~~Some time, and Bucky threatening to get Natasha to find out, later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There's a knock at Steve's door.

_'Really Buck? Knocking?'_

Then the door opened, and in the doorway stood Bucky Barnes in all of his glory. 

Barnes kicked the door shut and waltzed into Steve's house. 

"Nice place, Stevie." 

Steve sighed, "Thanks, Buck. Hey, would ya look at that I'm all better!" Steve exclaimed, trying to convince Bucky that he should be IN SCHOOL and not here. Getting off the couch, he tried to run over to where Bucky was standing in the kitchen, but instead he got off the couch and hit the floor.

When he came to, he was lying on the couch with a cool washcloth on his forehead. 

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Bucky was pacing back and forth, in front of the couch where Steve was.

"Really, Barnes, you're here for 3 seconds and the kid fucking passes out and hits the floor."

Steve started to get up, but before he could, Bucky whipped his head around and stopped him.

"Oh, no, no, no. You aren't goin anywhere, Blondie." Bucky told him. 

"No, but, Buck. I've got...homework."

"Bullshit, Rogers. Get back on that couch before I make you." Steve looked at Bucky, eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you know my last name?" He asked, knowing for a fact that he never told him.

Bucky's face went red, and he looked away. "uh, it was on your notebook. Yeah." 

"Oh, okay." Steve said,

 _'Bullshit,'_ Steve thought, but he let it go, anyways. "Dude, I'm hungry. If you're gonna be here, you might as well make yourself useful." 

Bucky smiled and silently went over to the kitchen to get the bag he brought with him. 

"Well aren't you in for a treat. I stole some- I mean- My mom  _gave_ me some of the lasagna she fed Bec- us, my family, last night." 

_'Oh. Shit. It's too early, that was so smooth, Barnes. You're great at not letting people know shit. Stupid.'_

Steve looked at him for longer than Bucky would have liked, but then shrugged his shoulders slightly, forgetting Bucky was there for a split-second. 

"Serve me, peasant." He said.

"As you wish, my Blondie." Barnes retorted, winking, as he began to dish out the food.

 


	6. Well, Shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author has writers block so here's some fluff
> 
> just kidding i lied its angst im sorry

Steve woke up with a weight on his shoulders. Panicking, his breath became shorter and intakes became quicker.

 _'What the fuck.'_ He thought. Until, the memories of yesterday came flashing back.

 _'Oh my god. it's Bucky's arm."_   At that second, Barnes, in a sleep-induced moment of sobriety, let out a small sob and Steve realized there were tears silently streaming down his face.

"Bucky?" Steve shook him. "Bucky!" He shook him harder, yelling in his face in a lame attempt to wake him from his comatose state. 

Eventually, he woke with a start, "No!" He shouted. 

"Bucky, Buck, look at me." Steve cooed, trying to settle Bucky down. Bucky was shaking and shivering, tears flowing now. 

"N-no, no, please. Wait, w-what happened? Where am I?" After whatever happened in his dream, Bucky was really out of it. "Steve?" He said, lifting the end of the word up, turning the name into a question, as if he didn't really think Steve was there.

"Hey, hey. Yeah, Buck it's me." Steve pulled the shaking boy to him, consoling him. "You're at my house, remember? You fell asleep yesterday after skipping school. You, uh, you freaked out when I told you I was sick."

"Right, right. Wait...wait, oh god. Oh no!" Bucky pulled it together just long enough to realize, "I didn't go home last night! Oh god! Pierce is going to kill me, literally I will be dead. Oh god!" He began to panic, just as Steve had a few minutes earlier. Gasping for air, the tears began again. "Oh no," he whimpered. 

"Bucky, look. Hey, look at me. I'm sure your dad will understand if you just explain it to him."

The look on Bucky's face went from terrified, to stone-cold faster than Steve could process. Through the tears he said,

"Alexander Pierce is  _not_ my father." 

"Oh, oh my god, Buck. I'm so sorry, I- I didn't mean to as-"

"It's fine. But, I do need to figure out what the fuck I'm going to do! Steve, I don't know if you understand. Pierce will  _literally_ kill me."

Realization hit Steve like a train. 

"Wait, Buck. Does he? Does Pierce-"

"Hit me? Yeah. Don't worry about me, Stevie. I can take care of myself, usually. But I just need to think."

Steve went silent, allowing Bucky to muse over his options.

A few minutes went by, and finally,

"Okay. i've got it. My mom leaves for whatever she does at 8am, and Pierce goes to work at 9 sharp. He comes into my room at 8:45 on weekends to make sure I'm there. It's 7:30 now. That gives me enough time to get you situated here, get to my house, climb up to my balcony and get into my bed, before he even knows I'm gone. My excuse will be that he must not have heard me come home yesterday. I didn't feel well, so I went to bed before they came home. I felt better, but still not good, so I stepped outside to get fresh air that night. That is why he didn't see me in bed when he made sure I was there last night. He checks to make sure I'm there at 11pm every night. I always leave my balcony door unlocked, so that won't be a problem. Am I missing anything?"

Steve sat there in awe of the plan Bucky made with such a short amount of time. 

"Buck. That sounds like a good plan. But-"

"What? Did I forget anything?"

"Yeah."

Bucky stared at Steve and motioned for him to go on.

"Me! There's no way in hell I'm staying here while you  _literally_ risk your god damned life trying to sneak into your house!"

"Steve-" Bucky started.

"No. Bucky. I need to make sure you're okay."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?" Bucky prodded.

"Because! Now if I can't come with you to help you, so help me God you will regret it." Steve looked at Bucky with murder in his eyes.

"Okay! Okay! But you're not coming. At 9:45 on the dot, you can come to my house to make sure I'm not dead, yeah?" He suggested. 

Steve pondered this for a second,

"Fine."

"Fine."

Bucky smiled a little at this, climbing out of Steve's arms. Steve tried not to be disappointed at the loss of warmth. Suddenly, he was being yanked off of the couch and wrapped in a hug.

"Thank you," Bucky whispered in his ear, sending shivers down Steve's crooked spine. "Thank you for caring."

Steve felt wetness on his shirt, but didn't make any movement to release Bucky. They stayed like this for a while, comfortable in eachother's arms. 

Sadly, Bucky pulled back, and held Steve at arms length. He looked at Steve, as if he was making a decision. Finally, he gave a small nod and leaned in towards Steve's face. He stopped when they were so close Steve could feel Bucky's uneven breath on his face. 

"Gotta go now, Stevie," He whispered, again. "See you soon." 

And with that, Bucky winked and walked away. Turning only once more, before leaving the house.

"What the fuck," Steve breathed out, falling backwards onto the couch.

Glancing at the clock, it read: "7:38AM"

 _Great,'_   Steve thought,  _'Only 2 hours and 7 minutes left.'_


	7. I'm (not) okay, I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...................hi  
>  IM SORRY  
> i forget to write and then i sit down to write and im like hahahahahha i have nothing so here's some full on im just sitting on my bed, with my writing playlist, spewing ideas and then rewriting and then editing so. Have fun.

_'I very much regret taking my bike.'_ Bucky thought as he sped down the high way.  _'Why does Blondie live so far, Jesus, he lives in buttfuck nowhere.'_

Pulling into the neighborhood, Barnes cut the engine and walked his motorcycle down the road, so as to not alert Pierce of his late arrival.

He glanced at the time, "7:43, not too bad." He said, to no one in particular.

Pushing his bike into the garage, as quietly as a guy with steel toe boots can, he prayed to a god that he doesn't believe in.

'God, if you're like... really there, which I doubt you are but IF you are...please let Pierce be sleeping, or dead, preferably. Though that's a fuckin' stretch, ain't it?'

Kicking out the kickstand, he leans the bike to the side and places his sleek black helmet on the seat. He takes off his boots slowly, glancing at the clock again, reading '7:45.' He listens at the door and fortunately, doesn't hear any voices. Instead of using the garage door, however, he tiptoes back outside and turns the corner. Bucky has done this too many times to go in through the squeaky door, what is he? an amateur? He presses his hands against the side of the house, looking for that one brick that sticks out. 'Ah! There.' Using it as a handhold, Barnes hoists himself up to the balcony of his room. It's not that far from the ground, so it's fairly quick and easy to climb up to. He takes a deep breath and pulls himself over the rail, putting most of the weight on his right side. Quietly, he puts his feet onto the wooden platform and softly lets his lower body carry the full weight. He steps over the creaky plank and walks through the open door. He always leaves it open, for occasions just like these. Again, tiptoeing into the carpeted room, he plugs his phone in, puts his keys on the hook, and gets undressed. 7:58. He falls into bed and passes out. 

Exactly 47 minutes later, as Bucky is spread-eagle on the bed, definitely not drooling, Pierce flings the door open to make sure nothing is even a smidge out of place. He flicks the light on,

"James!"

Bucky opens his eyes. 

"Yes, sir." He says, trying not to barf.

"Where the fuck were you last night? I came in here at 11 and you were nowhere to be seen." Pierce smirked, thinking he got Bucky red-handed.

"Last night? I was here, in my room. I didn't feel good so I stayed up here after getting home from school. I could have been in the bathroom or out on the balcony when you walked in, but I swear I was here." He pleaded silently that Pierce was tired enough to buy it.

His prayers were granted. For once, in his entire god damn life, his prayers were answered. 

Pierced grunted. "Hm. Fine. Don't do that shit again, or else."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

Pierce looked at him for a second, holding his gaze. Finally, he walked out of the room. 

Tears began to stream down Bucky's face. He reached over to check his phone, only to find 18 texts and 4 calls from Steve.

"Oh, shit."

He picked up the phone and sent a text. A text that may or may not have changed everything.

**8:46: im ok. im so sorry for not texting u. i passed out and then pierce came in. he bought it. thank u.**

_8:46: YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOON I TOLD YOU TO TEXT ME I WAS LITERALLY ABOUT TO GET IN THE CAR AND SPEED OVER THERE_

**8:47: im sorry**

Steve typed, and deleted, and typed, and deleted. Until finally.

_8:49: It's okay. You scared me._

Bucky almost dropped his phone. He scared Steve? Why? What? The FUck? Tears started forming in his eyes again.

**8:50: i scared u?**

_8:50: Yes. I thought you were hurt._

**8:50: dont u worry abt me, blondie. i can take care of myself. thank u.**

With that, Bucky shut his phone off, and may or may not have cried himself back to sleep. This time though? This time it wasn't cries of pain, anger, or sadness. It was tears of joy. Someone finally cared enough to be worried about him. Someone finally cared. 

Finally.


	8. Alianovna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> author is sick so she's gonna write a really short, fluffy lil thing that is actually important but doesn't seem like it to prevent anxiety from reliving a weird day yesterday plus being sick today yikes ok later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You're my new best friend."
> 
> "You pansy."

"Hey, Barnes!"

Bucky snapped his head up, surprised to see the girl from the courtyard either that week standing right in front of his desk.

"Um? Heya, red. Can I help ya?" He said, testing the waters.

"Yes. First, call me red again and I'll break your nose. Second, I'm Natasha. That's all you need to know, for now. Third..."

"Woah, woah, woah. Pause." Bucky cut her off.

"No. Don't cut me off again, or I'll break your face. Anyways, third, a little birdy told me that Alexander Pierce is your stepfather."

His eyes widened, he leaned in close and growled, "Who the fuck told you that? Who are you, red?"

Before he could lean back, he felt a throbbing pain in his nose. 

"Holy shit! You just fucking punched me in the nose!"

She rolled her eyes, "I told you. Call me red again, and I'll break your nose. Get in the car, I'll take you to the hospital."

Twenty minutes, and many threats later, Bucky Barnes was in "Natasha's" car, on the way to the hospital. 

"Should I mention the fact that it's 9:30 in the morning, and we both should be in class?"

"No. Text your boyfriend, tell him you're fine and that you'll see him tomorrow."

"Steve is not my boyfriend."

She smirked and looked at him.

"I never said Steve, did I?"

Bucky huffed and crossed his arms while Natasha snickered.

'Whatever. What's your real name. Five minutes into our first conversation and you punch me in the nose, I have a feeling that you are not Natasha."

She mused for a minute. Then hummed.

"Fine, I guess you deserve that as I did just break your nose. My name is Natalia Alianovna Romanova. I'm a Russian spy."

He looked at her incredulously. "What?!" He yelled.

Nat laughed, "Nah, I'm just messing with you. I'm a Russian exchange student. Transferred this year."

"Okay. You punched me. I'm gonna call you... Talia."

She looked at him as she pulled into the hospital parking lot. 

"Fine...

James."

 _'This chick is just pulling surprises out left and fucking right,'_ Bucky thought. 

"How in the hell do you know my name?"

"Barnes. I'm literally in your math class. Hill called you James on the first day."

"Oh yeah." He hit himself in the face and then cried out in pain. 

They walked into the hospital, immediately startled by the fluorescent lighting. 

"Did you text your mans?"

"I'm not gonna dignify that with a response."

"Yeah, but by saying that, you did."

"Talia, you're annoying."

"James, you're a bitch."

"You're my new best friend."

"You pansy."

Natasha, Talia? Natalia? Romanoff? Romanova? Talia. Talia smirked and hit him in the shoulder. 

'Hey, Talia, how come I've never seen you if you're in my classes?"

"I told you. Russian spy."

And with that, she went up to the counter and checked them in. Barnes sat down in the chair and pulled out his phone. He sent Steve a quick text telling him not to worry and that he will see him later that day. Nat sat down next to him and yanked his phone out of his hands.

"Oi!" He shouted.

" 'Punk?' Really, Barnes? You're such a chick." She rolled her eyes and tossed his phone back.

He blushed and said, "Shut up, not everyone is a Russian assassin, or whatever."

"Spy." She corrected.

"Shut up."

'No."

How was it that in the 30 minutes he knew her, she had gotten the last word in every conversation, and become his best friend. Well, other than Stevie...but we won't tell Talia that.


End file.
